A semiconductor chip is commonly formed as a multi-level structure that includes a layer of a vias, conductors that interconnect circuit nodes in the layers above and below the via layer. The layer above a via layer is a conductive film that is shaped to interconnect vias or to connect vias to other circuit nodes. The structure below the via layer may be a similar conductive film or it can be a surface of the substrate that has for example transistor terminals. A dielectric supports the vias and insulates the circuit nodes.